The present invention salutary based on two well accepted observations. Caries is more likely to occur when the pH of the mouth falls below a certain critical level depending on the resistance of the individual and on the duration for which the critical level is exceeded. The second observation is the recognition that saliva itself has a satutary effect on the aforementioned caries causing factors which include some means for raising oral pH.